One-wire devices may use a single wire to provide power and communicate data. The one-wire devices may be small, inexpensive devices and may be used in conjunction with single-use products. The one-wire devices may also be sterilized using gamma rays to reduce or eliminate pathogens adhering to a surface of the one-wire devices and spreading disease. For example, hospitals may use one-wire devices to identify single-use items used in medical procedures where the one-wire device is sterilized to minimize a reduce a spread of disease in the hospital. The one-wire device is designed for communication with another device over a single wire.